<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>And Paint a World Where There's No Need to Cry by doctornineandthreequarters</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29889837">And Paint a World Where There's No Need to Cry</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctornineandthreequarters/pseuds/doctornineandthreequarters'>doctornineandthreequarters</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Eddie Diaz Week [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>9-1-1 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Eddie Diaz Week, Established Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz, Established Relationship, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Firehouse 118 Crew as Family (9-1-1 TV), M/M, No beta we die like the guy running the rv park who got smushed by the train, Soft Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Team as Family, Tooth-Rotting Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:14:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>876</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29889837</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctornineandthreequarters/pseuds/doctornineandthreequarters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Eddito.” He turned, hearing his Abuela’s voice. He smiled as she approached. “What are you doing over here by yourself?”</p>
<p>“I was just taking a moment,” Eddie said, glancing back out at the yard. Every time he did, his smile just grew. He had said to Chimney once that the 118 was the family you choose. And staring out at the yard, at all these people in his life, he would choose them every time.</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>Eddie Diaz Week, Day 7: “Are you happy?” + family</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Christopher Diaz &amp; Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Eddie Diaz &amp; Firehouse 118 Crew (9-1-1 TV), Eddie Diaz &amp; Isabel Diaz, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Eddie Diaz Week [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2188710</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>179</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>And Paint a World Where There's No Need to Cry</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eddie smiled as he watched Christopher play in the backyard with Denny and Harry. He was only slightly surprised his son had any energy left after the day he had had. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was Christopher’s birthday and since he was turning ten, Eddie had gone all out. The night before his birthday, it had been movie night where Eddie had let Christopher pick everything; the movies, the food, the snacks. Christopher had been totally in control and loving every second of it. And Eddie had also wanted an evening of just him, Christopher, and Buck (because even before Buck had become his boyfriend, the three of them had been inseparable), before the chaos of Christopher’s actual birthday. It was a necessary calm before the storm, where Eddie could just relax before all the chaos he had planned. He could just sink back into Buck, the blonde wrapping his arms around Eddie, and smile as Christopher happily watched the movies. And Christopher didn’t mind either. In fact, he loved and soaked up every minute of it. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Today, the actual day of Christopher’s birthday, was a day full of parties. Earlier in the day, Christopher had had a party at the park, where all his classmates had been invited. Eddie’s family had been there too, including his parents and sisters who had flown in for the day. Christopher had been all smiles then, playing games and being full of excitement for all the people who were there for him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Now, they were home and having a barbecue. His parents had clearly just expected it to be the family members who flew in and Abuela and Pepa. But Eddie had invited the 118 as well, something that he could see was both frustrating and confusing to them. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Who even are these people?” He had heard his parents whispering in the kitchen. “Why would Edmundo invite them to a family barbecue?” And Eddie had thought about going into the kitchen and giving his parents a piece of mind. But, he knew that wasn’t necessary. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He knew why the 118 was there.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bobby was currently manning the grill, chuckling at something Chimney was saying. Athena and May were setting the table, the mother and daughter playfully bickering about something. Karen and Maddie were nearby, chatting amongst themselves, laughter flowing from them. Karen was also holding Nia, who was happily clapping her hands to get attention. Michael and Hen were standing on the other side of the yard, Michael holding a football as Harry and Denny ran around Christopher, who was giggling loudly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Buck was currently sitting with his family. Eddie knew when he introduced his parents to his boyfriend, there was bound to be judgement. But between his Abuela stopping his dad from even opening his mouth to speak about Buck, as well as talking about how much she adored Buck, to the way Buck was seamlessly conversing with his sisters, the judgement just hadn’t been there. And Eddie was grateful for that. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He was grateful for a lot of things. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Eddito.” He turned, hearing his Abuela’s voice. He smiled as she approached. “What are you doing over here by yourself?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I was just taking a moment,” Eddie said, glancing back out at the yard. Every time he did, his smile just grew. He had said to Chimney once that the 118 was the family you choose. And staring out at the yard, at all these people in his life, he would choose them every time.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“But you should join them,” Isabel said, patting his arm twice. “You should go, have fun, and be happy.” She paused, as if studying for a moment. “Unless…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Unless what?” He asked, tilting his head. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Nieto,” She began, her hand gently resting on his cheek. “<b>Are you happy</b>?” Before Eddie could respond, the sound of his son’s voice echoed towards him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Buck!” He turned toward Christopher, seeing his son trying to flag Buck down. Buck, of course, after politely excusing himself from his conversation, jogged over to Christopher who tugged Buck down, whispering something in his ear. Buck just nodded before standing up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Eddie couldn’t help the fond chuckle that escaped his lips as he watched Buck lift Christopher into the air the next time Michael threw the football. And when he caught the ball and Buck let out the loudest exclamation, drawing attention and then cheers from everyone else, Eddie couldn’t help but grin at the sight before him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Eddito?” He turned back towards her, the grin still bright and bold on his face. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah Abuela, I am.” He then kissed her cheek and jogged over to where Buck and Christopher were. He wrapped an arm around Buck, the blonde beaming at him, love and adoration in those perfect blue eyes. He leaned towards Buck pressing a chaste kiss to his lips, before turning to Christopher and pressing a kiss to the side of his head. Christopher smiled, reaching out for Eddie and who simply scooped his son up, spinning him around as he did. And as Christopher giggles filled the yard, as the family he was born into watched with new clarity, and as his chosen family watched with happy smiles and cheers, Eddie knew he was telling the truth.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He really was happy.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <a href="https://doctornineandthreequarters.tumblr.com">Scream with me on my Tumblr?</a>
</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>